nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chuckie Finster
|status = |alias = Chuckie Finster Chongo ("Chuckie's in Love") Finster (by Angelica Pickles) "Scoop" ("Susie Goes Bad Lite") Chuck/Chuckster ("All Grown Up!") Chuckaroo (by Tommy Pickles) (Rugrats) |hair = Red |job = School student (All Grown Up!) |relatives = Chas Finster (Father) Kira Finster (Mother) Kimi Finster (Sister) Shirley Finster (Grandmother) Marvin Finster (Grandfather) Melinda Finster (Biological Mother; Deceased) |appearance = Tommy's First Birthday |voiced by = Christine Cavanaugh Nancy Cartwright Candi Milo }}Charles Crandall Norbert "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. is the best friend of Tommy Pickles and acts as the series' deuteragonist (in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, however, he serves as the protagonist). Chuckie's mother Melinda died from an illness when Chuckie was a few months old. In Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, his father, Chas was going to marry Coco, an evil woman who hates children, and tries to get Chas to fall in love with her, but in the end, Chas fell in love with and married Kira, Kimi's mother. His beautiful new mother is loving and caring, just as his father. Chuckie also has a puppy named Pepper (also known as Sparky) and a poodle named Fifi. Chuckie was 2 years old in Rugrats, 11 years old in the All Grown Up! pilot episode All Growed Up and 12 years old in All Grown Up! series itself. Description In every crowd there's a worrywart, and among the Rugrats it's Charles Finster, Jr. Tommy's best friend Chuckie is a likable two-year-old scaredy cat who sees monsters in every closet and worries about a hundred ways things can go wrong. Tommy's adventurous schemes often reduce Chuckie to shivers "M-m- maybe this isn't such a good idea," he'll suggest, as the Rugrats are off to sneak into the dark and dank garage. But since Chuckie also hates being left behind, he trudges along warily. And in the process, he often surprises himself with the courage he summons up. Like his dad, Charles Sr., Chuckie never forgets that every silver lining comes with a cloud attached. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo Chuckie has changed in many ways since he was a baby. For one thing, he isn't as scared of the world as he once was, and is even willing to take a risk now and then! He now likes girls, and will go to great lengths to get their attention, including dressing up like a foreign exchange student or being nice to Angelica. Chuckie is still best friends with Tommy, and often turns to him for advice. Although Chuckie may not be the scaredy cat he used to be, his wild red hair and glasses haven't changed much at all! - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Despite his cuteness, Chuckie is pessimistic and scares easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he's still best friends with Tommy, Phil and Lil). Among his fears are adventures, cats, losing his glasses, germs, bad things happening to his friends, clowns, and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears briefly to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble by accident. He is very close to his father Chas, and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie was the only character who did not come from a two-parent household before the remarriage. It is revealed in the episode The Alien that Chuckie has an outie belly button, and is revealed to be left-handed in Chuckie's a Lefty. Things had changed for Chuckie in Rugrats in Paris, when he got A new sister named Kimi Finster, and a new mother named Kira Finster. In All Grown Up!, Chuckie is still timid, but he is a bit more of a risk taker. He has trouble lying to others and still appears to be the voice of reason. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies * * Category:Main Characters Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Finster Family Category:Characters with red hair Category:Characters with freckles Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Sons Category:Humans Category:Stepbrothers Category:Grandsons Category:Stepsons Category:Characters voiced by Christine Cavanaugh Category:Children Category:Toddlers Category:Siblings Category:Brothers Category:Kids Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright Category:Recurring Characters Category:2 year olds Category:Preteens Category:Jim Jr. Junior High students Category:Content Category:Rugrats: Tales From The Crib Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:11 year olds Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Horsemen Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Kids that are not babies Category:Small Mailmans